Birthday Song for Miku
Birthday Song for Miku (Birthday Song for ミク) ist ein Song an dem einige Produzenten gearbeitet haben und wird von Kagamine Rin/Len, Megurine Luka, MEIKO und KAITO gesungen. Hintergund Dieser Song ist Mitchie M's fünfte Originalarbeit. Es wurde von Crypton für Mikus 5. Geburtstag angefordert. Alben Dieser Song ist in Mitchie's Alben REALISTIC VIRTUAL SINGING und グレイテスト・アイドル (Greatest Idol) enthalten, darüber hinaus auch in beiden Hatsune Mikus 5. Geburtstag Alben: memories und impacts. Es ist auch in Wakamura-P's Musikvideo Sammlung at First Sight enthalten. In allen Alben ist die Vollversion des Songs. Lyrics Japanisch= Happy Birthday!　Happy Birthday! to You Happy Birthday!　Happy Birthday! to You Three Two One Ready デジタルの吐息の 　 (come on) 　 歌姫が目覚めたときに 生まれる音楽の 　 (check it out) 　 数は祝福のメッセージ 君に会いたい 　 (すぐに　すぐに) そばに居たいな 　 (いつも　いつも) 何が好きなの？ 　 (What do you love?　What do you love?) 想いが届くこと祈ってる 初めて君の　声の音聴いて　世界が変わる　Happy Birthday! 小さい頃に　夢で見ていた　エンジェルにおめでとう 時には僕が　孤独でいても　君がいるから　ミクさんきゅー 繋がるよ君を好きな仲間と ひとつになる気持ち　to You 幾千の時越えて　人は君と出会う ささやかでゴメンね この 詩 (うた)がプレゼント 初めて君の　声の音聴いて　世界が変わる　Happy Birthday! また新しい　歴史を歩む　エンジェルにおめでとう 初めて僕の　言葉を奏で　心が開く　ミクさんきゅー 繋がるよ君を好きな仲間と ひとつになる気持ち　to You 涙のエメラルド　to You |-|Romaji= Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to You Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to You Three Two One Ready DEJITARU no toiki no (come on) utahime ga mezameta toki ni Umareru ongaku no (check it out) kaze wa shukufuku no MESSEEJI Kimi ni aitai (sugu ni sugu ni) Soba ni itai na (itsumo itsumo) Nani ga suki na no? (What do you love? What do you love?) Omoi ga todoku koto inotteru Hajimete kimi no koe no ne kiite sekai ga kawaru Happy Birthday! Chiisai koro ni yume de miteita ENJERU ni omedetou Toki ni wa boku ga kodoku de ite mo kimi ga iru kara Miku sankyuu Tsunagaru yo kimi o suki na nakama to Hitotsu ni naru kimochi to You Ikusen no toki koete hito wa kimi to deau Sasayaka de gomen ne Kono uta ga PUREZENTO Hajimete kimi no koe no ne kiite sekai ga kawaru Happy Birthday! Mata atarashii rekishi o ayumu ENJERU ni omedetou Hajimete boku no kotoba o kanade kokoro ga hiraku Miku sankyuu Tsunagaru yo kimi o suki na nakama to Hitotsu ni naru kimochi to You Namida no EMERARUDO to You |-|Englisch= Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to you Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! to you When a diva with digital sigh is awake Messages of blessings in the name of music are born Want to see you (right now, right now) Want to be with you (always, always) What do you like (What do you love, what do you love?) Wishing our feelings will reach you When we hear the sound of your voice The world changes, Happy Birthday! Dreamed of you when we were young “O-me-de-to-u (congratulations)” to the angel Even when we are alone sometimes You are here, Mikusan-kyu (Miku, thank you) You and friends who care about you will join together The feelings of becoming united, to you Stories always start with a light-blue colored short film Music is spread, and miracles are born, from the end of August Want to know you (more and more) Let me hear your dreams (what kind of dreams?) What do you like? (what do you want, what do you want?) Looking for the reason for you to arrive When we hear the sound of your voice The world changes, Happy Birthday! Walking the paths of new history to be made “O-me-de-to-u (congratulations)” to the angel When you performed our words for the first time The heart unsealed, Mikusan-kyu (Miku, thank you) In your eyes with a shy little smile Teardrops of emerald, to you People will go beyond the time to meet you It may be small but this song is a present for you When we hear the sound of your voice The world changes, Happy Birthday! Dreamed of you when we were young “O-me-de-to-u (congratulations)” to the angel Even when we are alone sometimes You are here, Mikusan-kyu (Miku, thank you) You and friends who care about you will join together The feelings of becoming united, to you Teardrops of emerald, to you Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:KAITO Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Mitchie M